Mi vida recobra el sentido
by Mitsuya Akagi
Summary: Katniss Everdeen perdió todo lo que le importaba en la vida. ¿Que pasaría si una mañana de invierno como cualquier otra tuviera una visita inesperada de alguien a quien creía muerto? Post-Sinsajo.


Buenas a todos, esto es un precioso encargo que le dedico a la Srta. Colibrí que me pidió un Cinniss. Como realmente, a pesar de que yo en mi headcanon creo que Cinna y Portia tenían rollo, opino que Cinna y Katniss hacen buena pareja (Y bastante buena, por cierto) se lo he podido conceder, así que allí va:

PD: No, no he dejado "Estaciones del año..." tirado XD Estoy terminando el capitulo y pronto estará subido, pero he preferido darle esta alegría a Colibrí de parte de Sinsajo :D Espero que te guste y eso ^_^

**Mi vida recobra el sentido**

Otra mañana de invierno sentada delante de la chimenea sin nada que hacer más que mirar el fuego crepitar. A pesar de que la guerra hacía años que había terminado, para Katniss Everdeen todo seguía negro a su alrededor; había perdido todo lo que había amado y necesitado en la vida. Su hermana había fallecido durante la guerra y hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de su madre, solo que seguía trabajando en el cuatro, Gale se había casado finalmente y tras muchas dudas con Johanna y, solo hacía medio año, Peeta había sucumbido a su locura definitivamente y se había colgado con los cordones de los zapatos en una viga mientras estaba recibiendo tratamiento en el Capitolio. Tras eso la chica se había quedado sin ánimos para seguir viviendo, y ya ni tan solo echaba buena cara cuando los demás vencedores restantes, sobre todo Annie con su hijo la venían a visitar. Ni tampoco cuando su preciosa ahijada de ojos grises y pelo rubio claro hija de sus dos vecinos felizmente casados. Hasta Haymitch, que al fin había reconocido públicamente que él y Effie estaban juntos, tenía más suerte en el amor que ella.

La morena sin saber cómo ni por qué, había empezado a echar de menos a alguien por encima de todos los demás, y era al que había sido su estilista. Nunca se había percatado de lo que realmente sentía por él hasta bastante después de que terminase la guerra y se diese cuenta de que Gale y Peeta, a pesar de todo lo que le habían dicho y hecho, uno no la amaba y había elegido a otra y el otro el Capitolio le había modificado la mente tanto que jamás sería capaz de quererla otra vez, llegando hasta el suicidio por ello. El hombre del Capitolio realmente era quien ocupaba su corazón, y a Katniss le parecía hasta extraña esa sensación. Quizás los dos chicos de su distrito le habían parecido atractivos y se había sentido atraída por ellos, pero cuando pensaba en Cinna algo en su espalda se cruzaba como un cortocircuito y sentía algo parecido a cosquillas en el estomago, era más que atracción, era deseo. Incluso pensar que la primera vez que se habían visto ella estaba desnuda le causaba nerviosismo y una vergüenza terrible. Por las noches no podía dejar de soñar con él y todo lo que había sido para ella, mucho más que un simple ayudante en sus juegos, sino alguien con quien había confiado durante aquel año que sus vidas habían estado unidas. Incluso había tenido otro tipo de sueños que la despertaban entre confundida y con el pecho ardiendo. Pero también tenía sueños, o más bien pesadillas, sobre la última vez que le había visto, ensangrentado y siendo arrastrado por los agentes de la paz antes de que a ella la subieran a sus segundos juegos del hambre.

Había descubierto sentimientos ocultos que no creía posibles para el castaño, pero él había muerto hace mucho, y se había sacrificado por ella tal y como lo había hecho Peeta. Y cada vez que lo pensaba se sentía un poco más culpable. Todo era culpa suya, tanto Peeta como Cinna estaban muertos por su culpa. Prim también. Y ella solo seguía viviendo pero esperando ser consumida por la visión del fuego y la inanición, ya que ni tan solo tenía ganas de suicidarse, más que nada para ahorrarles un disgusto a la pequeña pero tierna familia que ahora eran sus únicos vecinos de la aldea de los vencedores. Aunque ya apenas comía y parecía que hiciera siglos que no salía de casa.

La vida para ella había cambiado para peor y no para mejor con la caída del régimen de Snow. Había ayudado a mucha gente pero para ella no significaba nada. Los otros habían logrado ser libres y felices pero ella no. Podía sonar egoísta, pero su realidad era esa.

Cerró los ojos para no mirar al fuego y tapó sus orejas para intentar no escuchar más a su mente con la voz de Cinna diciéndole "Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas". Todos los días eran igual para ella. Se sentaba frente al fuego, acabando escuchando la voz de Cinna y temiendo estar volviéndose loca de dolor y tristeza.

Aunque aquel día de finales de Diciembre, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Ya nadie llamaba a su puerta. Cuando entraban sus vecinos era de golpe, con él rubio cada vez más agrio con ella por su estado de dejadez y su mujer con su hija en brazos cada día más preocupada. Cuando venía el cartero con las cartas que Johanna y Gale le mandaban un par de veces al mes se las colaba por debajo de la puerta. Y cuando Annie llegaba con Finn junior tampoco se molestaba en usar el timbre.

La chica primero lo atribuyó a su imaginación, pero al ver que cada vez sonaba durante más rato y no podía eludirlo se levantó de un golpe y se fue de mucho mal humor hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe.

-¿Quién coñ…? – Empezó a decir, no sin quedarse agarrotada de golpe por lo que vio.

Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier sitio. Verdes. Con una línea dorada encima de ellos.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, chica en llamas.

Su voz sobresaltó a la morena. El pelo castaño le había crecido tanto que ahora eran greñas, había perdido por lo menos quince kilos y las manos le temblaban, pero eso último quizás era del frío. La chica agarró al que parecía su estilista por la manga y lo estiró hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta.

-Tú no eres de verdad – Dijo cuando estaban ambos dentro en el recibidor y sin la nieve cayendo sobre ellos - Cinna está muerto. Le mataron en los interrogatorios. Plutarch me lo dijo.

-Me parece que se equivocó de cárcel al comprobarlo. Me encerraron en un calabozo subterráneo en el uno, Katniss. Logramos escapar muy pocos hace unas semanas, los detractores al cambio a la republica siguen allí… bueno, seguían. Paylor ha acabado con ello ahora gracias a nuestras declaraciones. Están esperando sentencia.

La chica se lo miró de arriba abajo. No estaba segura de si eso era fruto de su imaginación, una trampa o era realidad.

-Estas horrible – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir – Te sobran esas greñas.

-Y tú pareces una versión femenina de Haymitch en sus peores tiempos.

-No estoy borracha perdida.

-Pero pareces un muerto viviente. No puedes hablarme de mis greñas porque las tuyas también merecen un homenaje al pelo sucio y largo, estás tremendamente pálida y mucho más escuálida de lo que ya eres tú normalmente. Me han contado lo de Peeta, lo siento.

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Estaba loco. Le manipularon el cerebro con veneno de Raspevispula, ahora por lo menos está en paz y no sufriendo querer matarme y intentar quererme al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú estás en paz?

Katniss se encogió de hombros

-Ya no me queda nada más que una ahijada y un par de vecinos por los que sigo viviendo. Me meterían la comida por el gaznate en el caso que me negase a comer más. …Supongo que lo perdí todo, incluso a ti.

El castaño levantó una ceja incrédulo

-¿Yo? ¿Tan importante era para ti?

-Lo eras. Mucho más que cualquier persona. Me puse histérica cuando esos agentes de la paz te atacaron. Una pequeña parte de mí murió cuando supo que estabas muerto.

-Pero estoy vivo

-Teniendo en cuenta de que oigo tu voz y sueño contigo desde hace tanto, debes ser un fantasma o una ilusión paranoica de mi mente.

El hombre seguía con una ceja alzada

-¿Crees que un fantasma o una ilusión paranoica podría hacer esto?

Y sin previo aviso, el castaño le puso una mano encima de una de las mejillas de la ogigrís. La chica pudo notar que tenía la mano tibia y sintió como las lágrimas que tanto evitaba se le creaban en los ojos.

-¿Eres real de verdad? ¿No eres una trampa del Capitolio contra mí? – La chica tenía un nudo en la garganta y le costaba hablar.

-No Katniss. Soy yo, Cinna. El que fue tu estilista. El que creó a "La Chica en llamas". El que hizo tus vestidos de Sinsajo. Al que encerraron en un húmedo subterráneo durante siete años por serte fiel.

-Pero… ¿cómo sobreviviste?

El hombre puso su mano libre en la otra mejilla de la chica, mirándola. Los ojos verdes de uno y los grises del otro se encontraron.

-Pensando en ti y en que quizás habías conseguido vencer a la tiranía de Snow. Siempre aposté por ti, pequeña. Y yo siempre apuesto por los que amo.

Tras eso la morena, que se había mantenido casi estática, se abalanzó encima del castaño, colgándose de su cuello con ambos brazos. El la agarró por la cintura levemente.

-Oh, Cinna, yo… Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en ti y en lo que fuiste para mí. Y me percaté con el tiempo que había perdido a lo que más necesitaba. Al único que realmente fue valiente y se sacrificó por mí de verdad. Tú.

-Me siento halagado, Katniss. La verdad es que me sentía muy culpable por el hecho de que me gustase una chica tan joven como tú. Ni siquiera tenías la mayoría de edad y yo ya iba hacía los treinta años, me sentía un asaltacunas y me horrorizaba pensar que tú te enterases sobre ello.

La chica joven le miró totalmente perpleja y sorprendida, jamás se podía imaginar aquello que le había dicho hacía ella

-¿…Yo… te gusto? – Katniss no podía ni creérselo - ¡Jamás lo hubiera pensado!

-Yo jamás hubiera sacrificado mi vida por ti si no fuera así, chica en llamas. Eras fuerte, valiente, decidida, carismática y hay que reconocer que un poco antipática también, aunque conmigo no. Nunca. También eras bonita y aún se remarcaba más con mis vestidos.

Katniss bajó los ojos, triste y disgustada consigo misma y por su actitud. Ya no era aquella chica en llamas de la cual Cinna había estado orgulloso, ahora era un desastre de persona en todos los sentidos.

-Ya no soy nada de todo eso. Ya no soy ni fuerte, ni valiente ni todos esos adjetivos tan resultantes. Ahora solo soy una adulta con ganas de morirme. Ya ni siquiera soy bonita.

-No puedo negar que te falta una buena ducha, un corte de pelo y ganar unos cuantos kilos, pero sigues siendo bonita. Y lo que te ha vuelto apática es todo lo que has vivido y tenido que sufrir. Los que has amado tanto se han ido y tú te has quedado aquí. Pero siempre puedes reencontrarte con algo que te haga valiente y fuerte otra vez.

La mujer joven rompió en lágrimas aún sujetada al que había sido su estilista.

-¿Porque has venido al doce? - Dijo, entre sollozos

-Porque quería verte por lo menos una vez más. Ver si habías logrado ser feliz y he visto que no. También venía a ver si encontraba un lugar donde quedarme, porque en el Capitolio no me queda nada. Y yo tampoco tengo a nadie, Katniss. Mis amigos también murieron.

Katniss sonrió un poco entre sus lágrimas y pensó que no sabía hacía cuanto que había sido la última vez que soltaba una sonrisa sincera, aunque fuese pequeña.

-Siempre puedes quedarte aquí. Quizás si tu estás conmigo mi vida recobra el sentido, quien sabe.

El abrazo se estrechó más, y la chica podía jurar que jamás se había sentido tan a gusto en los brazos de alguien.

-Así pues, me quedaré contigo. Te he echado tanto de menos, Katniss...

-Y yo a ti, Cinna. Y yo a ti. No te imaginas cuanto.

* * *

El final no me acaba de convencer, pero no quiero que se coman las amígdalas directamente después de tantos años sin verse XD Así que creo que así ya está bien.

Y el Disclaimer, que siempre lo pongo al final (Porque yo soy así de chachi XD): Pues na, que los personajes (tristemente) no son míos y pertenecen a la gran y enorme Sra. Collins.


End file.
